The Company of Wolves
by OrbThesela
Summary: Fenrir Greyback is obsessed and obsession is a dangerous thing in the heart of a werewolf. Contains STRONG language, violence, adult themes & detailed sexual references and themes. Rated M for a reason. Main characters are canon, non Slash, unique pairing


**Disclaimer:** All characters, terms, places and names associated with the Harry Potter fandom, blatantly belong to JK Rowling. I owe merely this plot and the characterisations.

**Warnings:** Rated M for strong language, Adult themes (including, but not limited to, strong sexual references and scenes – don't like, don't read), Violence and Merlin knows what else I might throw in there at the last minute.

**A/N:** To avoid going into too much detail, I'm sure you'd much rather read the story, this is _loosely_ based upon a plot line arch in my RP group. The initial, basic idea, was not mine, but I took it and ran away with it. It in no way, bares any resemblance to the canon timeline. The main characters are Jo's creation, not mine, but were developed by both myself and a couple of very good friends.

_Dedication:_

_To my very good friend,_

_Who I threw things at, shouted at and sometimes was downright horrible to, in order to get it into his head that there's a H in ' while', people don't go 'fro tea' and although 'Dumblebore' might be hilarious, there's a second D in there. _

_I hope this, in some ways, makes up for the hours I have had you chained to the computer, writing smutty Dramione stories for me. _

_This ones for you, Angel._

**The Company of Wolves**

"_Better never to have met you_

_in my dream_

_than to wake and reach for _

_hands that are not there_."

Otomo No Yakamochi

* * *

Fenrir had been waiting for a long time and he was beginning to run low on patience. Where was she? He had been hidden inside the shrieking shack, in Hogsmeade for over three hours, Zabini better not have had a change of heart. He had made it very clear to the boy, bring the girl, make an excuse to leave and there would be no trouble. What mattered more to him, his mother's safety or a half-blood school friend he only used to do his homework?

From the moment Fenrir had set eyes on her, he had become obsessed. He had been visiting Lucy, a name of habit from the old days, which she detested but never said anything about. He'd been to pay his respects on Ash's Anniversary, he would owe him a debt he could never repay, mostly due to the fact that Ash was long dead. The boy had entered the parlour with the girl behind him, introducing her to his mother as the daughter of a famous, but dead, gobstones player, Fenrir had been amused by the complete skirting over the issue that her mother had been a muggle. Blaise wasn't apparently that bothered about the issue of blood lines, when it came to getting his History of Magic, homework done for him.

Fenrir had been instantly impressed by the girl, either she knew who he was and was not scared of him or she had no idea who he was, but his appearance didn't make her flinch. To be fair, because of the nature of his trip, he had shaved his face clean from it's dirty whiskers and had also managed to un-cotter his hair, as well as trimming his fingernails a little. So his usually mangy appearance was, at least a little, toned down.

The boy had protested when Fenrir had approached him with his proposal. Stating reasons of innocence and friendship as to why he could not go along with his plan. Fenrir had put his foot down and made it clear; he owed his father a life debt, which he would extend to Blaise, but as far as he was concerned, he got the girl or Lucretia Zabini would suffer for it. In all fairness to the boy, he had continued to protest and lay his objects out, but it made no difference to Fenrir. His mind was made up.

Fenrir heard voices approaching, he got out of sight, hiding in an almost pitch black corner of the dilapidated shack, in a room he hoped that they would not immediately enter. He heard the voice of Blaise talking first as footsteps crossed over the threshold and the door closed behind them.

"Thanks for helping me set-up, Su. The full moon party is going to go down really well, in here." The boy spoke.

"Oh, it's no problem, Blaise. To tell the truth, I could do with a night outside of the tower after..." She spoke, Fenrir's heart skipped a beat, the boy had actually brought her.

"Michael?"

"Yeah."

"Well, forget about him, love. He was a wanker, you could do much better for yourself." Blaise said, the sound of his feet scuffling on the unpolished wood floor.

"I know, you're right. Maybe you can introduce me to a non-wanker, whom I can use for trampoline practise." She said.

"What's a trampoline?"

"It's a... Oh, never mind."

"Oh, bollocks, Aberforth didn't deliver the crates I asked for. I bet he got too distracted by his bloody goats."

'_Yes!_' Thought Fenrir. '_Good excuse, boy. All you have to do now, is leave. Don't worry, she won't blame you._'

"You'll be ok here while I go and get the crates, won't you, Su?"

"Is this an excuse to leave me to do all the cleaning?"

"No, don't be daft. I won't be long."

"Alright, Blaise. I trust you."

Fenrir heard Blaise's footsteps walk across the room and opening the front door, he could tell that the boy had hesitated for a moment, but eventually the door closed and the faint sound of footsteps, trudging in the snow outside soon disappeared into he direction of the village. The boy had done well, all he had to do now was not screw things up by coming back with an attack of guilt.

Fenrir waited in the darkness, he was used to it by now, he could hear the sound of furniture moving around in the room, bless her heart, she had actually believed that there was going to be a party. Well, there was going to be a party of sorts, if Fenrir had anything to do with it.

After ten minutes, he could wait no longer, he left the dark corner and moved as silently as he could into the doorway of the room she was in. He placed his hand on the door frame, waiting as he watched her shaking out a sheet and cough as the dust flew up and filled her nostrils. When the dust cleared, she turned and gasped, she was surprised by his presence, she hadn't heard him approach.

"Oh!" Her right palm grasped her chest as she took a step back. "I didn't hear you... Who...? What...?"

He smiled at her with his large toothy grin, which was a little whiter than usual, he had wanted to look his best for her, after all. "I apologise, it wasn't my intention to startle you." He dropped his hand from the doorway and placed it across his stomach, giving her a small bow. "I am a friend of Mr Zabini's family, although he doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh." She said again, biting her lower lip. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't place his face. "Have I met you before, Mr...?"

"Very briefly, my dear, although I could not blame you if you cannot remember the circumstances. You can call me Fenrir."

_Fenrir_, she knew that name from somewhere, but she couldn't place where. "Was it, at Blaise's house?"

He nodded and took another step into the room, being careful to avoid the windows, although it wasn't time yet. "It was indeed, on the anniversary of his Father's death, although I doubt you would know that, the boy's never had a head for dates."

"I know, I do his history of magic homework for him." She covered her mouth with her hand, she hadn't meant to release that particular piece of information, but then, this wasn't a teacher. She didn't think he would be too troubled over a matter of homework.

Fenrir laughed, his voice was rough, he always thought his laugh sounded intimidating, but then, if she didn't know who he was, he doubted she had a reason to be scared. "So, are you one of the boy's many conquests? From the impression I get from his mother, he's turning into somewhat of a Lothario."

"Oh, no." She shook her head with a kind smile. "Blaise only wants me for my mind and my father, apparently."

"I beg your pardon?"

She laughed a little. "Oh, he's dead, he died when I was little, but his name was, Wei Li. He was a Gobstones champion from 1978 to 1985."

"So that would make you...?"

"Oh, a half-blood, yes."

"Actually, I was asking your name."

She raised her eyebrow, a little surprised. "Sorry, it's Su. Su Li. I just assumed..."

"That I'd be a little more concerned with your lineage?" He shook his head. "Being a half-blood doesn't matter to me as much as it would some wizards." He paused a moment before offering her smile and asking her. "No boyfriend?"

"There was someone, but not anymore." She replied, biting her lip. As polite this wizard was being, she was a little concerned that she had been left alone with him.

"He was a fool." He said. "You're a beautiful girl, any boy would be lucky to be a part of your life."

"He didn't seem to think so, he seemed to thought this other girl was a more interesting and beautiful choice than me."

"A beauty like you? It's not often you see an Oriental girl with green eyes."

"What? Oh!" She laughed, then pulled her wand from her pocket, pointing it at her eyes. "Finite Incantatem!" Her green eyes changed back to dark brown ones. "It's just an Imbuo charm, I sometimes make them blue as well."

Fenrir chuckled heartily. The green eyes had been one of the things that he had first noticed, A Chinese girl with green eyes, he had thought this most unusual. Now, he was more impressed with her, she had the initiative in enhance her looks but not in an over the top way. Too many girls of that age plastered their faces with make up, which more often than not, detracted from their looks. "Is there anything else about you that was acquired magically?"

She laughed. "Not today, although on the days of quidditch matches, me and some of the other girls use the Imbuo charm to add some blue streaks to our hair."

"Interesting. I'll assume you're a Ravenclaw, then?"

"That's right." She said. "Although I've been told that I drink like a true Slytherin."

"I don't think the sorting hat usually takes, the amount you can drink before passing out, into consideration when choosing your house." He said.

"No neither do I." She smiled at him. The conversation was pleasant enough, the man was a little bedraggled looking, but he was pleasant.

"Miss Li..."

"Su." She corrected. "Your not my teacher."

He smiled. "Su, I'm afraid that I may have mislead you a little."

"How so?"

"I gave you the impression that I was here to see your friend, Mr Zabini. But I came here to see you."

"Why?" She placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him. "Come to warn me off, Blaise? Afraid that, yes, I'm a smart girl and being a half-blood isn't that bad, but it's not pure enough for the Zabini's? Your trip is wasted, you have nothing to worry about, he's a friend, that's all."

Fenrir was impressed, no one ever stood up to him, they were always too afraid. "That isn't the nature of my visit."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

He waved his hand dismissively. "It's quite alright, I'm not offended." He smiled at her, it was almost time. "I came to make you an offer."

"What kind of offer?" She raised her eyebrow curiously.

"From the moment I saw you, Su, I wanted you. You have all the qualities I seek in a woman. I have looked within my own, but none of them seem to satisfy needs."

Su looked a little confused. This man was much older than she was, she wasn't quite sure what he was alluding to. "What kind of _needs_?"

"You're a strong young woman, bold, intelligent, beautiful..."

"Stop saying that!"

"But you are beautiful." He smiled. "You think because one idiot rejected you, it means you aren't beautiful?"

"I think that plain and a little overweight, not ugly, but certainly not beautiful."

"Those hips of yours are child-bearing hips, it's a sign of good health, you could bear six, maybe eight. It takes a strong woman to have those kind of hips, that's beautiful."

Su looked down at her hips, she thought they were horrible, they made her look wider, not many people would call them a sign of beauty. "So... What? You want me to give you six to eight kids? I'm not sure I'm following you properly."

"Eventually, maybe you could bear me children, but for now what I want is a Protégé."

Her eyebrows raised and she took a step back. "What do you mean, Protégé?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, please allow me to make myself clearer. For years I have looked among our women, I've never managed to find one that I would like to take under my wing. I'm not going to live forever and our pack needs leadership, they need to be reminded that they should be proud people and not allow themselves to be pushed around by the ministry. For a long time I have sought someone who would be suitable enough to take my place, no one in my pack is suitable."

"Listen, you don't know me and I don't know what you're talking about." She held her hands up in a submissive gesture. "You've only met me once."

"Ah, but I _have_ been watching you." He smiled, standing to his feet. "I want to take you under my wing, Su. I want to make you like me. You are the perfect choice, I can teach you our ways, show you how to run with the pack and more importantly, run the pack. I can mould you in my image and one day, perhaps, you could bear my cubs. I can give you power, Su."

"I don't understand..."

"You will, you'll see our world with new eyes, there will be a place for you always. I can show you how to make your very named feared by people who have never met you."

"But.. I don't want that..." She paused, a wave of realisation sweeping over her. "You're Fenrir _Greyback._"

"I am he." He moved closer to her. "Su, I am offering you my world. It is not an offer that most would take lightly. What else could you do with your like that would be as great as joining me at my side? Ruling over all the werewolves in England, together?"

"I have p..p..plans for my life..." She stammered a little, she was scared. "I want to be a healer."

"A healer? A life of obscurity?" He took another step closer.. "That's not a good enough life for you. What else would you do with your life? Marry a nobody wizard, who would want you to cook and clean and raise a passel of snot-nosed brats? You would be the Queen of our pack, they would all look up to you and protect you from harm. They would follow you without question." He held out his hand to her. "Look at me, Su. I know that I am a lot older than you, but I can see your true nature. Your scent consumes me, you smell like the earth. You were always destined to be one of us, Su. Look at me. See past my appearance and see me for what I am, a man, asking a woman to be with him, always."

"But, I'm only 17 and... and I don't even know you."

"You'll have a lifetime to get to know me." He quickly flicked his wrist, observing the time on his watch. "I must insist you make a decision, it's almost time for the full moon. Will you join me or will you reject me?"

Su looked around the room, there was no way to escape, he was bigger and faster than her. If the full moon would appear any minute, then he would be changing soon, if she agreed to his proposal, then he might restrain himself, on the other hand, if she rejected him, he would probably kill her. She swallowed and looked at the door, wishing for Blaise to appear, but she knew he wouldn't.

* * *

Blaise and half a dozen others who had been drinking in the Hogshead, had been locked in when the werewolf had ran through the village. Aberforth had insisted on not letting anyone out until he was sure that no one could any howls anymore. Blaise wanted to get back to the shrieking shack, he knew whatever happened would be over now and he wanted to get his friend to Madam Pomefrey as soon as he could. As soon as Aberforth had re-opened the doors he ran at a sprint, moving as fast as his legs could carry him, back to the shrieking shack.

He ran threw the open door and into the room where he had left Su, he saw her, laying on the ground, very still, not making any sounds but a large pool of blood was forming underneath her body. He ran over to her, lifting her head, seeing a large claw mark that ran down her face. Four strips of broken flesh, two ran from the top of her forehead, over her eye socket (the eye itself appeared undamaged) and down her cheek, trailing off at her jaw line. The other two were along her temple, running down her cheek and next to her ear, Fenrir must have swiped her down the whole right side of her face.

Blaise looked for other injuries, her blouse was shredded across her right shoulder, he wasn't sure how badly she was injured because of the blood, but he knew he needed to get her to a healer as soon as possible. He lifted her up into his arms, carrying her like a baby, she wasn't heavy to him at all. He looked down at her marred face. "I'm so sorry, Su." Then he began to run.

"Mr Zabini! What have you done?" Madam Pomefrey exclaimed as Blaise ran through the doors of the hospital wing, carrying the bloodied Su in his arms.

"It wasn't me, she's hurt, just help her." He laid Su down on the closest bed as the nurse came running over to the bed to inspect the damage.

"Merlin's beard... This looks like..."

"A werewolf attack, I know! Do you need me to go into the details you stupid, bloody woman? Just help her!"

"Go get the Headmaster, now!"

Blaise didn't need telling twice, he ran out of the doors as fast as his feet could carrying him.

* * *

Su awoke in a hospital bed in St.Mungo's, at first she wasn't sure where she was, till the strong smell of disinfectant filled her nostrils and she looked around. Her curtains were drawn, but it wasn't one of the school's hospital wing beds, she could tell straight away. Blaise was sat asleep in a chair next to her bed, she wasn't sure what he was doing there, but she was glad he was, she needed answers. She leant over and prodded her with her left hand, waking him up.

"I'm awake... Su! You're awake! Do you want me to get the nurse?" He stood up but she shook her head, motioning for him to sit down.

"No..." She croaked, her throat felt dry. She pointed at a glass of water on the bedside table.

"Here..." He picked up the water and helped her take a drink from the glass. "Better?"

She nodded, smacking her lips together. "Much, thanks. I need you to tell me what happen."

"I don't know, I wasn't there, love."

"I don't mean that, I mean with you." She looked at him nonchalantly. "I know what happened to me."

"Oh well..." He sighed, he had thought of this story the previous night, telling it to Professor Dumbledore when he had taken him down to the Hospital wing. "When I got to the Hogshead, Aberforth told me someone had come in to cancel the order, apparently too many people had chickened out, what with it being..."

"The full moon?"

"Exactly." He looked at her apologetically, this was all his fault. "I thought, might as well not make it a wasted trip and had a drink, I was just buying another bottle, one to bring back for us, I thought we might as well make a night of it..."

"Get on with it, Blaise."

He raised his eyebrow slightly, she wasn't usually curt with him, but then, he didn't usually leave her in a shack to be attacked by a werewolf. "Well that's when the werewolf ran past the pub."

"That would be Fenrir."

Blaise fixed his face into as shocked an expression as he could. "Fenrir Greyback?"

"Do you know many other Fenrirs? Do continue."

"Well... Aberforth locked down the pub after that, he wouldn't let anyone go until he was sure it was gone. I ran straight back to the shack as fast as I could, I found you on the floor." He lowered his eyes a little, he felt so guilty. "I carried you to the hospital wing, Madam Pomefrey did the best she could..."

"Then they brought me here?"

"Yeah."

"I see." Su raised her left hand up, her shoulder felt too raw for her to use her right arm, she lightly fingered her face, trying to feel out the damage. "Can you get me a mirror, Blaise?"

"I don't think..."

"Please, it's my face."

Blaise nodded, he got up from his chair and opened the curtains, shutting them behind him. Su waited patiently for him to return, wondering what her face now resembled. He finally returned after five minutes with a hand mirror. "Are you sure you want to see? I told the nurse you were awake, she'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Just give me the mirror, please." She held her hand out, waiting for Blaise to hand the mirror to her. When he did, she held it up, inspecting her face, the damage. Worse than she thought it was going to be, but she could always cover that half of her face with her hair. "It could be worse, I suppose. He could have taken out my eye."

Blaise winced, she was trying to make the best of it, she didn't deserve this. "Dumbledore said he would come along later. He said you might be better going home for a few days instead of coming straight back to school."

Su merely nodded.

* * *

It was a week before they allowed Su to leave the hospital, although she hadn't known it would mean her being shipped off to Thirsk. Her mother was scared, she couldn't blame her too much, she was a muggle after all. It had been a big enough shock when she had found out that her husband was a wizard, only then to have, years later, her witch daughter to be severely disfigured by a werewolf. It was a bit much for her mother to handle.

Su didn't mind staying with her Aunty Ziyi, she was her father's Aunt and getting on in years. She had lived along muggles for a little too long and spent most of her time pottering around the house, growing her 'medicinal' plants and watching repeats of Countdown. Su found it amusing to see a 95 year old witch smoking a joint whilst shouting words at the screen to Richard Whiteley.

Su stood on the wooden veranda at the back of the house, smoking one of her Aunt's joints, it was her favourite place to be, as it backed right onto the large woods. He didn't have to announce his presence, she could smell him. Although the ability to do so, disturbed her a little. "I was wondering when you would show up." She said, taking another drag on the joint.

"Well, I couldn't very well bring you a bunch of grapes in the hospital, could I?"

"I suppose not."

"What's that?" He said, pointing to the joint in her hand.

"My Aunt claims its for her arthritis, though really it's to get her high." Su said, smiling a little.

"Oh I see." He said, smiling at her with his toothy grin. "Is you're Aunt in the house?"

Su checked her watch. "For now she is. Tonight's her bingo night, though so she'll probably be going out a bit later."

"I can't wait that long to talk to you, can we walk in the woods?"

"Sure." She stubbed the joint out on the doorframe and pocketed the butt for later, she followed him as he walked down the steps of the veranda onto the dry dirt path that led to the woods.

"So are you feeling better?" He asked as they walked side by side through the trees.

"As well as one can feel when they've been attacked by a werewolf." She replied.

"I'm sorry about your face, that wasn't my intention."

"I can cover my face with my hair, but I think it will make it harder to keep a secret when I get back to Hogwarts."

"You're going back?" Fenrir raised an eyebrow.

"Did you think I wouldn't want to finish my schooling? I only have a year left to go." Su looked around the woods, the part which backed onto the garden was fairly secluded, she suspected that the path they were walking on had been made by Ziyi in her younger, more active days.

"I hadn't considered it." He said, stopping for a moment and sniffing the air.

"What?" She asked, smelling the air herself. "I don't smell anything unusual."

He smiled his toothy grin at her. "You're on heat."

"I'm on my period, if that's what you mean. What has that got to do with anything?" She pulled the half-smoked joint from her pocket and re-lit it. She wasn't in the mood for vague smelling games. "It's disgusting that you can smell that, by the way."

"I was going to wait till you'd healed a little more." He moved so he was standing in front of her, his imposing frame, dwarfing hers. "But I think I need to take you now."

"Take me now? What are you...?" She pulled a face. "You want me to have sex with you?"

He took hold of her small arm, lifting it and rubbing the back of her hand against his cheek. "You chose this." He said. "You could have said, no. You're on heat, it's the best time."

"I didn't have a choice." She said, trying to pull he arm away. "It was be killed or be turned. The latter seemed only vaguely more preferable."

"Don't worry, your instincts will kick in soon, you'll want it. Our females can't help themselves when their in heat." He bit her wrist lightly, being careful not to break the skin.

"Fenrir, you're too old for me." She said, raising her eyebrow as he bit her wrist, she stopped trying to pull away, she didn't want him to get too violent on her.

"But you don't care about that." He said, pulling her close to him and bending his head, rubbing his nose against her neck, like the way she had seen dogs nuzzle each other. "I'm an alpha male, you're hormones will soon be telling you that you want me to mate with you."

Su closed her eyes tightly, trying to breathe through her mouth. "Please, don't do this."

"You're thinking too much like a witch, it's to be expected, you haven't yet had time to get used to your power, your strength, your instincts..." He started to bite lightly on her neck, flicking his tongue over her skin.

His scent filled her nostrils, the deep musky odour of an Alpha male was more overpowering to her than his appearance. She could smell his strength and she knew that he was dominant. "I don't want to..." She let out a throaty whisper before groaning as his hand grabbed the small of her back, pressed her against him. He was right, her instincts were kicking in.

"There they are..." He said, placing his fingers into the neck of her top and ripping it straight down the middle. His hand moved down, thrusting it into the front of her trousers, his fingers trying to slip into her cotton knickers.

She groaned, part of her wanted to push him away, tell him to fuck off and leave her alone, but the animal part of her was aching with desire and wanted him to push her to the ground and take her right there in the middle of the woods. "Oh..." She let out a soft sigh as his fingers found their way to her pussy, rubbing lightly against her clit, she was getting wetter by the second.

She buried her face in his neck, inhaling deeply, drinking in his strong scent, her hands reached up, pushing his jacket over his shoulders.

He pulled his fingers free from her trousers, causing her to groan, he removed his jacket, dropping it to the ground before pulling off her torn top. She in turn pulled his shirt away from him, she was surprised, his body bore several scars, but other than that was in good shape. She didn't have time to asses his body for too long, he was already pulling her trousers down with a sharp tug, coming down over her round hips without effort, even though they were still fastened.

He pushed her to the ground, hovering above her, her hard nipples showing clearly through her bra excited him. He grabbed the cups and pulled them down, her round breasts springing out, causing her to moan loudly. He bent his head, closing his mouth around one of the hard nubs and sucking on it.

She arched her back with pleasure, moaning as his tongue flicked over her nipple, she couldn't open her eyes, she was too aroused. She felt around blindly for his hand, grabbing it and guiding it between her legs. She felt his fingers move the crotch of her underwear aside and start to probe her again, the ball of his thumb started to make small circles on her clit, while another finger started to test her wetness, eventually sliding inside her.

She brought her hand up to her own breast, the one he had yet to give any attention to, her nipple was tight and ached from neglect. She started to twist and pull on her own hard nub, moaning in pleasure and grinding her groin against his hand.

He smiled into her breast as he saw she had moved her hand to help pleasure herself, he knew she was ready for the taking. She wasn't thinking anymore, she was just reacting, allowing her new instincts to take over her body. He pulled his hand free, ignoring her moans and sat up on his knees, he took hold of the crotch of her underwear, ripping it in half to give him full free access to her pussy. He unfastened his trousers and dropped them a little, letting her get a good look at his arousal before grabbing his shirt to wipe some of the excess juices from between her thighs.

She moaned, looking up at him, begging him to take her with her eyes, she moaned with relief as he scooped his arms under her knees and pushed them back as he lay on top of her. He looked down into her face, grinning at her. "Do you want this?"

"Yes..." She whispered, she was more than ready for him, she didn't think she could take it much longer.

"Do you want me to take you?"

"Please..." She moaned, she was aching for him, she needed him to be inside her.

He grinned and took hold of his hard member, teasing her, rubbing the head against her opening a little.

"Please." She moaned again, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I want you inside me..."

He didn't need another invitation, he slid his long cock inside her, taking pleasure in watching her eyes screw up and calling out as he pushed further. He waited till she opened her them again, looking up at him and pleading with him before he finally forced himself inside her completely.

She screamed. Her eyes filled with tears, she needed to be taken completely by him, feeling the head of his cock slam inside her made her cry with both pain and pleasure. She ground her hips upwards, her pelvis meeting his as he started to pump his cock in and out of her in rapid, hard strokes. Her hand stretched up, grabbing hold of his hair and pulling him downwards as she moaned in his ear. "Harder."

He grinned, taking hold of one of her legs and hooking it over his shoulder, allowing him to push deeper inside her. As she brought one of her hands up to her own, swollen, hard breast, he smiled, enjoying watching her twist and pull on her nipple. He took her other hand and guided it down her pelvis, letting her small fingers start to rub over her own clit, making her moans grow louder.

He started to grind harder into her, moving rapidly, in and out, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold for. He felt her muscles contract and pulsate around him, she was coming. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back for just a little longer, but couldn't. He started to come, he pumped into her with three long hard strokes, milking all his ejaculation into her before collapsing atop and still inside her.

When Su awoke, the woods were shrouded in darkness, she groaned, looking around her, she was still practically naked and her nether regions felt sore. She sat up, looking down, her thighs were covered in a mixture of come and blood, she slid her torn knickers over her hips and wiped them down, before putting her breasts back inside her bra. She looked around for the rest of her clothes, finally realising that Fenrir was no longer with her. '_He must have left._' She thought to herself, though it didn't matter, she had got everything she wanted from him, her desires were more than satisfied.

Every part of her ached, he had taken her to a place that Michael never had and she had to admit, she wanted more. She groaned as she pulled on her trousers and torn top, it wouldn't matter when she got back to the house, Ziyi would barely notice, she could get changed and have a bath and wonder when he was going to return to her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Phew! This was written in pretty much one sitting, took quite a lot out of me. **

**There kinda is more to the story of Su and Fenrir, however, I currently have no plans to expand this one shot. Su will more than likely crop up in Future Imperfect (working title,) when I get around to writing the damn thing. Lol **

**You will probably find out more then, but I don't currently feel like tell the same story twice, which is why I chose to end the story at this point. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please R&R**


End file.
